Zeles's Basket
by My Soul Your Beats
Summary: What would YOU do if you could spend a whole day in your favorite manga? Zeles sure would do a lot.  Rated T for violence  Friend-Insert


I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, Kyo would be younger, and he'd be my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeles' Basket<strong>

One day, Zeles was reading her favorite manga, Fruits Basket. "Furuba is soooo cool! I wish I could be in it!" she said aloud. She kept reading, and read until it was dark. Zeles got tired, but kept reading. She fell asleep on the couch, with her book as a pillow; and soon, she started to mutter in her sleep. "Oh Cloud...of course I'll...marry you...heh? What's that?...Kyo...You want to marry me too?... ...Waffles are tasty..."

The next morning, she woke up and gasped. "I'll be late for school!" Zeles quickly got ready, grabbed her manga and flew out the door. She was running to school when she bumped into a girl. "Ugh! Ouch, oh sorry! are you ok?"  
>"Oh yes of course! I'm fine! How are you? D-did I hurt you? Are you sure you're okay?" The girl, who extremely resembled Tohru Honda, asked quickly.<p>

Zeles was shocked. What was going on? "Yes... I'm fine. Uh... who are you?"

"I'm Tohru Honda!" the other girl replied, bowing quickly.

Zeles felt liked she'd be zapped by lightning. "Oh... well I'm Zeles."

"Pleased to meet you! This is Yuki and Kyo Sohma!" Tohru said, pointing to the two boys walking with her.

"I know them! I know you all! You're from Fruits Basket!" Zeles yelled.

"We're from WHAT?" Kyo replied.

"Kyaaa! Kyo! I always thought you were cute!" Zeles yelled before flinging herself at Kyo and giving him a huge hug and kiss. "Aww and he's even a cute cat!"

Kyo hissed and clawed at Zeles.

"Bad kitty!" Zeles said sternly as she sprayed Kyo with a squirt bottle.

Yuki and Tohru stood there, awkward and surprised. "Um, I know this seems weird but-" Tohru started.

"I know the Sohma secret!" Zeles said, now hugging the dripping cat.

"Oh. So Yuki, how does she know us?"

Yuki shrugged. "I have no idea. I hate to agree with Kyo, but it is possible that she's insane."

Zeles looked up. "I'm not insane! Well, maybe a bit. Aw Kyo agrees with me!"

All day, Zeles stalked the three. She even beat up Kyo a few times to keep him from killing her. Then after school, she even went into their house. "Hi, Shigure!" Zeles yelled as she closed the door and hurried after Kyo.

Shigure came out of his room. "Who's this now? Another one of Tohru's friends?" he asked.

Zeles smiled. "Nope! I'm Kyo's girlfriend!"

Shigure gasped. "Kyo, I'm shocked! A girlfriend? Where's Kyo?"

Zeles giggled. "I think he's in his room. Oh yeah, Kyo and Tohru were supposed to end up together but not anymore!"

Tohru was shocked. "Huh? What? We were?"

Yuki looked disappointed. "Oh. Wait how do you know?"

Zeles looked annoyed. "I told you, I read Fruits Basket! Now give me directions to the main house!"

"Anything to get you out of here." Kyo said, finally out of his room. He handed her a map and shoved her out the door.

"Bye guys! I'll be back tonight!" Zeles called as she skipped away.

At the main house, Zeles had already met Momiji. She was carrying a bunny in her arms as she walked through the halls.

"Akito-sama's room is down there, but I don't want to go in after-" Momiji said.

"-She beat you, I know." Zeles finished. She kissed the bunny's head then dropped him. Zeles walked to Ritsu's room.

"Yes?" Ritsu asked through the door.

Zeles simply punched the door open, walked in, and took Ritsu's kimonos.

"Hey! Don't steal a lady's-" Ritsu began angrily.

"Dude, I know you're not a lady." Zeles said as she pulled a kimono on and walked to Akito's room. As she entered, Akito tried to whip her. "Oh, you did NOT just do that!" Zeles yelled. Then she took the whip and slapped Akito. "That is for Momiji!" She slapped her again. "That's for Hatori!" Then Zeles kneed Akito in the face, gave Akito a last angry glare, then left.

On her way back, she stopped at Ayame's store. "Hi Aaya!

Ayame came out. "Hello darling! Need some fine clothing today? You would look stunningly cute in a dress or maid outfit-"

He was suddenly silenced as she grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "Do you think I'll ever wear a dress or serve someone?"

"Uh, well...You would look adorable in them so-" He started.

Zeles smiled. "Maybe later Aaya! I'd hug you, but I hate snakes. So... See ya!" Zeles called happily.

"I have no idea what went on today, but I'm happy!" Zeles said as she dragged Kyo home.

* * *

><p>My Soul Your Beats doesn't own Fruits Basket. Hope you enjoyed! This is dedicated to Colette's a Bimbo (Zeles).<p>

Editor's Note: When I (Zeles) was muttering about Cloud in her/my sleep I was talking about Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7; which I, unfortunately, do not own. *sad puppy eyes*


End file.
